League of Z
by TimmyD24
Summary: Set six months after the defeat of Majin Buu and in the Post-Crisis era. A major threat forces the DragonBall and DC world together, forcing them to work together despite their differences. Both worlds come together to solve different problems and defeat the enemies that come their way.


**I do not own anything Dragon Ball or DC Comics relate.**

 **Takes place about six months after Buu and in the post crisis era of DC.**

* * *

 **League of Z**

 **Chapter 1: New Threat**

Vegeta grimaced as the training bot zapped him in the chest.

He had been training all afternoon at two hundred fifty times earth's normal gravity, which at this point was a cake walk, especially as a Super Saiyan.

In order to ramp up his training he asked his wife to upgrade the training bots so he could have a proper challenge. She denied at first, but after some persuasion, Bulma seemed happy to help.

Vegeta had been training almost nonstop since the defeat of Main Buu, insistent on closing the gap between him and Kakarot. Just because Kakarot had slipped ahead for a time, didn't mean the Saiyan Prince wanted it to stay that way forever.

But Kakarot wasn't the only one who Vegeta had to compete with now. Somehow, Kakarot's half-breed son had slipped ahead of both of them. How he gained so much power in such a small amount of time baffled Vegeta, but it served as another person for him to surpass.

He dodged another laser, firing a Ki blast at the bot, which bounced harmlessly off its metal skin. Vegeta growled in frustration. Maybe Bulma made these bots a little bit _too well_.

Multiple lasers began to fire at once, forcing Vegeta to vanish from sight. The bots kept pace with him though, zapping him multiple times all over his body. Vegeta was trying his best to keep his frustration from turning into anger, but he was failing miserably. Only when a bot zapped him in the face, drawing blood, did he completely lose his cool. With a yell, Vegeta's yellow aura sparked, expanding throughout the gravity room, destroying all the bots instantly.

Panting slightly, Vegeta let his golden aura fade, until his hair was black again. Almost immediately, Bulma's face appeared on the screen, glaring down at her husband.

"Why do you always have to break everything that I make for you?"

"Maybe you should make your bots less fragile next time." Vegeta snapped.

"Oh please," Bulma said smirking. "Don't try to act all high and mighty. I saw you struggling to keep with them."

"Leave me alone so I can finish my training woman." Vegeta grumbled, not having a proper reply.

"Oh no you don't." Bulma shouted. "You have been in the gravity chamber all day! You're going to come eat dinner with us like a normal family tonight."

"But Kakarot gets to–"

"You're not Goku." Bulma told him. "So I expect you to be washed up and at the dinner table in fifteen minutes. Do I make myself clear?"

Vegeta mumbled a small 'yes ma'am' under his breath, seemingly satisfying Bulma.

"Good. Trunks and I will be waiting for you."

Bulma's face disappeared from the screen, leaving Vegeta grumbling to himself as he walked out of the gravity chamber.

 _"Hey Vegeta!"_

Vegeta stopped walking, instantly recognizing the person who was speaking in his head. Who could forget that annoyingly innocent voice.

"Where are you Kakarot?" He asked looking around. "And what could you possibly want?"

 _"I'm on King Kai's Planet training." Goku replied. "He's letting me talk to you telepathically."_

"Of course." Vegeta replied rolling his eyes. "So what did you want Kakarot? And make it quick, food is waiting for me."

Vegeta instantly regretted mentioning food to his rival. Instantaneously, Goku was next to him, stomach roaring like a lion.

"Before you even ask," Vegeta interrupted. "tell me what you called for?"

Goku looked disappointed, but complied nonetheless.

"King Kai said that the earth could be in grave danger with this new threat. Right King Kai?"

 _"Not just the earth, but the whole universe could be in danger!"_ King Kai said emphatically.

This news immediately peaked Vegeta's interest, "The _universe?_ Is this person really that powerful?"

 _"I'm afraid so,"_ King Kai told him gravely. _"and I believe that sooner or later he'll show up on Earth. He's already conquered and destroyed multiple planets in the northern galaxy."_

Vegeta crossed his arms in thought, feeling a strange sense of familiarity about this whole situation. Suddenly a name crossed his mind and Vegeta felt his eyes grow wide with fear. If it was who he thought it may be the earth may have already been doomed.

"Does this person have a name?" He asked nervously.

 _"Yeah,"_ Goku told him seriously _ **. "Darkseid."**_

* * *

Vegeta let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Darkseid? What a stupid name. I'm sure I can make quick work of him." Vegeta spoke confidently. Goku nodded along side of him, confident in his power.

 _"Please do not underestimate this foe."_ King Kai asserted. _"I fear that his power is even greater than that of Majin Buu._ "

Goku was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"That sounds bad," Goku started. "but I can't help but feel excited if he's that powerful."

Vegeta had to agree with him. The sound of someone that powerful excited him as well. Maybe this Darkseid could give him a decent challenge.

 _"This is not a game you guys,"_ King Kai stressed. " _Don't let having a good battle get in the way of possibly saving the universe."_

"Who said we can't do both?" Vegeta asked smugly. He was sure that he and Kakarot would be more than enough to defeat this new threat.

King Kai sighed in exasperation, knowing it was no use arguing with those two as stubborn as they were.

"So should we wait for this Darkseid to come here or can we go meet him on whatever planet he's on?" Vegeta questioned.

 _"That's actually why I told you in advance,"_ King Kai voiced. _"I would rather you battle him somewhere else. If he comes to earth I wouldn't want to risk the Dragon balls to be destroyed."_

"Good point." Goku credited. "So do you know where he is now?"

 _"Of course I do,_ " King Kai _. "He's actually headed to a planet eerily similar to yours, but it's so far away I doubt you could sense it from there. If you would come up to my planet I could point you in that direction."_

Goku was about to reply, but his stomach growled again. He looked at Vegeta sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh, could we eat first?" Goku laughed.

* * *

"This guy sounds honestly sounds a lot like Freeza," Bulma remarked after they filled her in on the situation at hand.

"Yeah," Vegeta said looking up from his food. "But with any luck this person will be a lot more powerful."

"Great," Bulma rolled her eyes. "Another bad guy who wants to destroy the universe. Why can't we ever get a break?" Bulma said irritability.

"Ahhhh. That was delicious!"

Goku leaned back in his chair, rubbing his now full stomach. Vegeta, who was finishing up his last bowl of rice, nodded along in agreement. Trunks– who ate considerably slower than the others– mumbled a thank you from inside his bowl of food.

"Chi-Chi has been giving me a few lessons every once and a while." Bulma smiled. "Speaking of Chi-Chi, shouldn't you to let her know what's going on?."

"Yeah you're probably right, " Goku said, standing up. "I just hope she won't be to mad."

He stood up, putting two fingers to his head, and with a wave he was gone.

"So do you think you can beat this guy Dad?" Trunks asked excitedly.

"With my power this guy will probably be a pushover." Vegeta leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

Bulma sighed. "Look I know you and Goku have this 'lust for battle', but please remember what you're fighting for." Bulma looked directly into her husband's eyes. "Promise me you'll be safe over there."

Vegeta looked up at his wife with a steady gaze, placing a hand over hers reassuringly. Despite how cold he could act, Vegeta loved his family, and they knew it. Bulma and Trunks meant a lot to him, and he would protect them at almost all cost if need be.

"You guys aren't going to kiss now are you?" Trunks looked grossed out at the thought, causing Bulma to laugh, and Vegeta to give a low chuckle.

Goku appeared, rubbing his hand over a large bump that was now on the top of his hand. Bulma couldn't help but laugh even harder, already knowing who caused it.

"Frying pan?" She asked feeling bad for her friend.

"Hopefully Gohan and Goten can calm her down," Goku winced. "You ready yet Vegeta?"

"Yeah, you guys should probably get going." Bulma told them.

Both Saiyans nodded in agreement, preparing themselves for their departure. Goku put two fingers to his forehead searching for King Kai's e energy as Vegeta placed a hand on his shoulder. Trunks walked over to the two Saiyans, giving them both a thumbs up.

"Kick some ass."

His simple statement made both of the older males smile back in confidence, and in an instance they were gone.

* * *

"Took you two long enough to get here." King Kai told them impatiently. "Darkseid is already wreaking havoc on this planet."

"Well then point me in the right direction so we can go." Goku said.

"Do you have any senzu beans on you?" King Kai asked. Goku nodded, reaching into his belt and pulling out four of the magic beans.

"Hopefully we won't need to use them." Goku said as he shoved the beans back into his belt.

King Kai motioned the two Saiyans next to him, pointing to the south side of his planet, telling them to search for the massive energy in that direction. Goku closed his eyes in concentration, and found more than one huge power in that direction.

"Incredible." He said in amazement. "It's so far away, yet I can still feel his massive energy."

Vegeta nodded. "It seems like there is more than one incredible power over there as well."

"Maybe you guys should bring Gohan along with you." King Kai suggested. "His power would be extremely helpful."

"No," Goku shook his head. "If anything goes wrong I want Gohan protecting the earth."

"Besides," Vegeta cut in. "It's nothing we can't handle."

Goku nodded his head in agreement, pulling two fingers to his forehead. Vegeta grabbed onto his shoulder again, and in another moment, they were gone.


End file.
